


尖刺

by Nuit_De_Cellophane



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom! Henry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_De_Cellophane/pseuds/Nuit_De_Cellophane
Summary: all personal fantasies, don't take it seriousmight be a series, might not, who knows if I get ED





	尖刺

 

 

 

他没想到他家养的那么乖顺的、柔软的洋娃娃也有一天会想要逃跑。

 

 

那是他好几年前某次在一场宴会上捡回来的。那天晚上男孩身着棉布长袍，一点也不像是被邀请而来，倒是自己像偷偷溜进庄园的。事实上也确实如此。而奇异的是没有一个护卫阻止，也没有哪位老爷或小姐对这样一个不请自来的平民男孩表现出嫌恶，相反男孩一路努力拨开华贵的宾客向他走来的时候几乎所有人的目光都定在了他身上。

男孩最终挤到他面前仰头说，我一直敬仰您，罗素先生。他紧张地甚至直接以男人的名字称呼他。仿佛漾着一汪湖的蓝眼睛用一种温热又直白的目光望着他，额前垂下的那绺卷发轻轻地打着颤，年幼的脸颊饱满而透明，甚至像覆着层柔光。

他对敬仰他的男孩当然有义务。

 

男孩说他叫亨利。

亨利说，他也想成为像罗素先生那样的人，又苦恼地问他，要怎样才能做到呢？爵位都是世袭的，但谁会告诉亨利这样的事实？他只说，想到什么就去做，不要犹豫，然后他顿了顿，为男孩提供了一条最快捷、最有效的路。

他说，来和我一起生活吧，这样我拥有的你都会有了。

亨利欣喜地答应了，甚至不相信自己有这么好的运气。他说，天哪，这是我的荣幸，先生。

可这究竟是谁有这么好的运气，是谁的荣幸呢？

亨利不会知道的。

 

罗素常觉得亨利或许真是什么落入凡间的精灵，他甚至像是没有过去，带着一包小小的行李就这样在庄园里住下了。他为精灵准备了绣着精细纹章的大衣和领结，还有袖口坠着花边的及踝丝绸睡裙。他教亨利品尝红酒，握着他的腰领他跳华尔兹，带他骑马打猎，他最喜欢的是亨利穿着短靴的样子，马裤扎进靴筒里，会显出他纤细的脚踝和小腿。

大家都知道罗素公爵收了个义子。 老爷们在私下的聚会里提起缺席多次的罗素公爵会露出心照不宣的笑容，谁能怪他抛开与朋友的聚会呢？他的朋友们只会懊恼自己没有他那样的运气。

 

亨利是个聪明的孩子，他很快学会了使用餐桌上八种不同的刀叉，学会了拉弓还箭无虚发，学会了叫罗素爹地，学会了穿吊裤袜和束腰的技巧，学会了自己掰开臀缝扩张幼嫩的穴口，学会了吞吃爹地的大肉棒。

说起来那天夜里罗素第一次分开他的双腿发现隐密处的花穴时，他竟然不感到惊讶。似乎这本来就对他而言再正常不过了。精灵怎么会有性别？精灵有所有的性别。

亨利害羞似的夹紧了腿，但其实罗素只感觉到他细滑的大腿内侧皮肤，和他牢牢圈住了自己的腰。他按着亨利平坦的小腹直接操了进去。亨利起先被经验老道的男人撩拨得已经微微发抖了，奶尖泛着红挺立，雌穴不断地淌出粘腻透亮的汁液。罗素只得再次惊叹这天赐的极品，毫无扩张的第一次插入就轻松吞下了他整根粗大的鸡巴。亨利呜呜地叫着被爹地干进了最深处，细窄的内壁吸着大屌不放，源源不断的淫水滴下来沾湿了罗素的阴毛，也给他自己肥软的屁股覆上一层晶莹油亮的光。

亨利什么都学得很快，是因为很多事他甚至不需要被教就懂。他伸出软嫩的小手探向吞吃着爹地肉棒的穴口，轻轻地刮蹭着被撑到极限的花褶和男人肉棒的根部，柔软的嗓音被撞击的节奏劈得断断续续：亨利……好喜欢爹地的肉棒……爹地干得亨利好舒服……啊啊……要被操穿了……

罗素从那一秒就知道，他将不只是亨利的爹地，他还会成为亨利孩子的爹地。

 

 

 

 


End file.
